I've Been Waiting For You
by ADandMMforever
Summary: Minerva has just been released from St. Mungos and feels the need to go back to Hogwarts right away, as Hogwarts has become her home. She sees the love of her life and Poppy now owes Rolanda money


**Dedication: My Maurice cousins; Amber, Ryan and Ashley.**

**(A/N: Return To Hogwarts And Such is on the way!! Thank you to all of my reviewers!! I really appreciate my reviews!! They brighten up my days!!)**

* * *

**I've been waiting for you**

Minerva McGonagall has just been released from St. Mungos about three hours ago with a clear bill of health and now she was back home, she was back at Hogwarts. The hallways were empty because class was in session, but were all due to let out at any moment. Minerva could still feel the schedule down to her bones. For a while she just walked along the hallway that never seemed to end, and she was beginning to realize that being back at Hogwarts was one of the best feelings that she had ever known.

All of a sudden she lurched forward, _Damn walking stick._ It was supposed to help her, but how could it help when she kept tripping on it?

_Here they come_, Minerva thought and braced herself for the midday rush of students to their next classes.

Everyone seemed to notice her, the million hugs that she must have gotten spelled out that she, in deed, _had_ been missed. Minerva had seen most of her students and staff members, over the course of the ten minutes that she had stood in the hallway, that is, all except Professor Albus Dumbledore. He was the one she had missed the most while she had been away. She had grown used to seeing his face in the mornings and playing chess late into the night.

The hallways were still full of students running and rushing, trying not to be late for their next class. Minerva laughed out loud, remembering being a student at Hogwarts and trying so hard not to be late herself, and sometimes failing terribly.

A bunch of sixth year girls walked by Minerva, looked behind themselves and then burst out in loud teenage giggles. This confused Minerva a bit and urged her to look at what had caused their sudden outburst. Down the hall, about twenty feet away from her, stood Albus, the very man that she had been waiting for. Minerva smiled, her breath quickened and her heart beat loud and fast in her chest, there he was, waiting for her.

Albus rushed toward Minerva, picked her up by the waist and spun her around, while she protested half heartedly, laughing and smiling. When Albus finally placed Minerva's feet on the ground she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight. Albus held her close, but not tight, he didn't want to hurt her, it hadn't been very long since the accident.

When they finally broke apart all of the students had gone to their classes and their hallways was now empty. Minerva noticed and took advantage of their private moment and kissed him on the cheek, it was lingered longer than normal, but she intended for it to be longer than usual. She layed her head on Albus' shoulder and the two stayed like that for about half and hour, neither wanted to move, but the snickering of Rolanda Hooch and Poppy Pomfrey broke them apart.

"Min!!", both women yelled in unison as they hugged her hard.

_I guess everyone missed me._

Minerva looked over at Albus and smiled when Poppy and Rolanda released her.

"Did they treat you well?", Poppy questioned.

"You know, at St. Mungos?", Rolanda clarified.

"They were gentle and kind. Yes, if that's what you're asking", Minerva smiled and her knees randomly gave way. Albus threw his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling, as Minerva blushed. Rolanda looked at Poppy and they shared knowing smiles before Poppy spoke.

"We're going to…um…leave you two…um . . . _alone_…", and the two witches walked away giggling like two girls who had just been talking to the Quidditch captain.

"I wonder what has gotten into them, my dear", Albus looked Minerva in the eyes, his arms still around her waist, and just looked at her. Minerva was following his train of thought almost instantly. She put her hands on the back of his neck and rested her forehead against his.

Both of them went for each other's lips, not wanting to wait for the other to make the move. And in one instant that had said it all without saying a single word.

Rolanda's voice could be heard from down the hall, "HAH!!!! I TOLD YOU!!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!?! YOU OWE ME FIVE GALLEONS, POMFREY!!!!"

Minerva and Albus both laughed as they heard footsteps walking further down the hall, the sound becoming more and more distant. They had finally admitted it, they were finally happy and the rest of their staff would be too when they found out.

They would no longer have to fear what Minerva would've done, had they try and set the two of them up(...again…), it had already been done.

By fate.

**Finite

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope you liked it!! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**All my love,**

**Lily**


End file.
